His Vengance
by Shiek 2
Summary: Sequel to Untitled! Chase is back and after Reid, but the others are trying to hide it from Reid for as long as possible. How long will they be able to hide it with Chase constantly attacking Reid indirectly? SLASH! Pairings: PogueReid, ChaseReid, TyCaleb
1. Chapter 1

OMG A SEQUEL!!!! EVERYONE SQUEAL WITH DELIGHT NOW!! -little Keebler elves let out squeals- You can squeal as long as you keep making me cookies, you cute little elves you:Keeblers: Yes ma'am! MOVING ON I decided to write a sequel 'cuz I was deciding which 'fic to update next when an idea for a sequel for my PogueReid 'ficcy hit me like a freight train! XP

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Covenant, but I do partially own the Keebler elves in the Authors note...kinda.

Reid trudged to class slowly, each step sending thorbs of pain throughout him. He had only been out of the hospital about a week now since the incident with Chase. Each day he could feel his injuries healing slowly, the flesh repairing itself and slowly mending itslef back together. He and Pogue had become open about their relationship at school and everyone was shocked Aaron had been right about the Sons of Ipswich being gay. Basically the whole school accepted them still, with the exception of Aaron and his lackeys. Reid slowed his pace as the pain became greater. He stopped and looked around making sure no-one was following him. Ever since the incident Reid was always looking over his shoulder, expecting Chase to be there ready to finish him off. Reid jumped as he felt a pair of arms snake around his slim waist, but relaxed at the familar scent of Pogue.

"How was your day?" Pogue asked kissing the base of his neck softly.

"Fine yours?" Reid asked melting into the older boys arms.

"It was good but now it's great." Pogue said. Reid turned around and wrapped his arms around Pogue's neck and looked up into his eyes.

"That was so fucking cheesy." Reid said amused, but leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips anyway. Pogue nibbled on Reid's bottom lip, causing the younger boy to gasp and he took this chance to slip his tongue inside. They battled for dominance, ending with Reid yielding control and Pogue exploring the wet cavern. They broke apart gasping for air. Pogue trailed feather-light kisses down the side of Reid's neck, Reid trying his best not to moan in pleasure.

"Pogue...not here." Reid panted out. Pogue stopped and pouted. Then he grinned micheviously and leaned down to Reid's ear.

"Fine then. We'll continue this later." Pogue whispered in his ear, sending shivers of pleasure down Reid's spine as he felt the other boys hot breath against his skin. Reid nodded numbly and headed off to his next class.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

After class Reid briskly walked to the dorm he and Tyler shared to change his clothes to go meet Pogue and the other Sons at Nickys. He had his clothes changed when he felt the wound on his head Aaron had given him a few weeks ago flare up in excruciating pain. It felt as if the stitches that had been helping the flesh meld back together were ripping themselves apart, reopening the wound. Reid reached up and touched the back of his head and came back with blood. His vision blurred and he fell to the ground unconscious.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Reid groaned loudly as he came to. He took in his surroundings and recognized the white room to be part of the hospital.

"Fuck." He whispered.

"You seem to enjoy the hospital this month, Reid." Pogue said smiling down at him. Reid groaned loudly showing his discomfort and expressing his hate of the place.

"What the hell happened?" Reid asked settling himself back on his pillows. He was utterly exhasuted.

"Tyler found you in the dorm room, lying on the floor with your head cracked open and bleeding all over the place."

"Greaaaaaat. So when can I get out of here?" Reid asked closing his eyes.

"The doctors don't know yet." Pogue said watching as Reid drifted back off into a deep slumber. As soon as Reid was asleep he walked out into the hallway where Caleb and Tyler were waiting.

"He obviously doesn't know what happened." Pogue told them. They both sighed with relief.

"Good. He worries enough as it is." Tyler said.

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do?" Pogue asked looking at Caleb.

"The doctors said it was as if the stitches ripped themselves out so he had to of Used, but we couldn't find any traces of his presence so that means he can use and affect us at longer distances now."

"What are we gonna tell him?" Tyler asked.

"Well we'll havta tell him sooner or later that Chase is back." Pogue replied darkly.

**A/N**: Yay for updates and sequels! Hope you all liked it!! Sorry it was short! Thanks a bunch for reading!! Please review!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! More updates!! Thankies again to Susangel who encouraged me to get back to my writing on X3

&&

Reid shot up in bed as he was bolted awake, panting heavily as he wiped the sweat off his face and brow. Examining the room he breathed a sigh of relief as he realized he was in the dorm room he now shared with Pogue. He had been unable to sleep well so Tyler and Pogue had swapped rooms, hoping to give Reid a sense of security so he could sleep peacefully. So far it hadn't worked.

"What's the matter?" Pogue said sleepily, startling Reid who hadn't noticed he'd woken up his boyfriend who was laying next to him.

"Nothing I'm fine. Sorry I woke you." Reid said wrapping his arms protectively around himself.

"Another nightmare?" Pogue asked, concern evident in his tone.

"Yeah. It was Chase again. I don't know why I keep having these dreams. I wish they would stop." Reid said sighing wearily, the moonlight bathing his face making his fear and vulnerability stand out in his expression causing Pogue to frown. He wrapped his strong arms around the smaller boy and pulled him down next to him. Almost instinctively Reid cuddled into Pogue's broad muscular chest, tucking his head under Pogue's chin.

"It'll be okay, babe. They're probably just a result from what you went through. They'll pass eventually." Pogue cooed, rubbing his boyfriend's back comfortingly. Reid nodded, sighing as he closed his eyes again. Pogue continued to rub his back until he heard Reid's breathing even out. _"I only wish those words were true." _Pogue thought sadly before he let sleep reclaim him.

Pogue woke up the next morning from sunlight filtering in through a crack in the curtains. He looked to his side and was relieved to see Reid slumbering peacefully.

"_It **is** Saturday. I'll let him sleep."_ Pogue thought, smiling to himself as he quietly crawled out of bed. He quickly got dressed in a plain t-shirt and blue jeans and headed out the door to Tyler's dorm room. He called Caleb on his way to Tyler's room and told him to meet him there. He was soon standing in front of Tyler's door knocking on it, since Tyler lived on the floor below them.

"Yeah?" Tyler yelled at the door groggily.

"It's Pogue! Let me in man, Caleb's gonna be here soon too." Pogue yelled back. He heard Tyler groan as he rolled himself out of bed and shuffle to the door.

"You do know that it is Saturday, right?" Tyler complained as he opened the door and let the older boy inside.

"Details details. Nice PJ's by the way Ty." Pogue said grinning as he walked inside.

"I think Reid's rubbed off on you. And those are some nice pajama's Baby Boy." Caleb said as he walked in before Tyler could close the door, eyeing the colorful polka dotted sleep pants.

"Yeah, you're becoming an ass, so stop," Tyler teased, playfully hitting Pogue in the arm. "And for your information your boyfriend got me these pants." Tyler said sticking his tongue out childishly at Pogue.

"He's always had an interesting taste." Pogue chuckled.

"So what's the deal with waking us up early on a Saturday, Pogue?" Caleb asked sitting next to Tyler on his bed. Pogue sighed deeply, running a hand through his thick wavy hair.

"We're gonna havta tell Reid that Chase is back. The nightmares are getting worse, plus what if Chase decides to Use on him again?" Pogue asked.

"But if we tell him, he'll just get mad that we lied to him and his paranoia will increase." Tyler protested quietly.

"But if he's looking for an attack from Chase maybe he can protect himself." Caleb reasoned.

"He's barely sleeping now as it is. If he knows Chase is back, then he won't sleep at all!" Tyler argued.

"Ty's right Pogue. We'll see how things go and then we'll decide whether to tell him or not. Okay?" Caleb asked examining his friend's faces.

"Yeah. I just _hate_ lying to him." Pogue said sadly. Caleb stood and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know we all do, but it's better this way." Caleb rationalized.

"I better go check on him. See you guys later." Pogue said leaving the room. He sighed then walked back towards the dorm he shared with Reid. _"Either way could be harmful to him. If we tell him he'll freak out, but if we don't then he could get badly hurt. God I wish things were so much simpler." _Pogue thought as he reached their door. He opened the door and saw Reid was still asleep. Looking closer he noticed his boyfriend hadn't moved much since he left. He found that odd since the younger boy had been so restless in his sleep lately.

His eyes widened in horror as he realized what was wrong. Reid wasn't breathing.

**A/N**: Well there's that chapter! Hope you all liked it! If not I can always redo it! I love to leave cliffys if you can't tell. And I just realized that I spelled Vengeance in the title wrong. I'm such a dork. X3


End file.
